


Repairs

by leela1414



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leela1414/pseuds/leela1414
Summary: An outtake from glimmerglanger's Nor the Suns Themselves Brighter.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nor the Suns Themselves Brighter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559220) by [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger). 



> This is a work of fan fiction. Nothing is owned by me. No money is being made, etc. All errors are mine. 
> 
> The base story for this is lovely, and everything in it just pings true for how I imagine these characters, even though it's AU. This scene has been bouncing around in my head since I read it. A quiet moment before everything changes, again. A small tribute to glimmerglanger, all of whose writing I adore. This doesn't even come close to that.

Anakin pulled himself out from between two panels of the ship’s port hull. He rolled his neck and stretched his arms overhead, trying to stretch tension and fatigue from his muscles. He’d been testing and reworking the ship’s fried wiring all day. It was delicate work that needed his expertise rather than the enthusiastic help offered by the others. Both Ahsoka and Rex had been onboard earlier, helping to weld some of the metal back in place on other parts of the ship, but they’d left when the suns set. He’d been alone for hours.

Anakin had all but banned Obi-Wan from *helping* after his earlier fiasco with the hyperdrive. Obi-Wan had been sheepish but agreed, admitting after Ahsoka’s teasing that mechanics was not his strong suit. He’d occasionally felt the man around the homestead when not focused on the wiring. He’d developed the knack for sensing him, a side effect of the training Obi-Wan was giving him. He hadn’t seen Obi-Wan since breakfast but assumed he’d occupied himself looking after Luke and helping around the homestead. The tiny infant they’d brought to the farm was growing into a quiet but cheerful babe. 

Anakin liked the muted joy he sometimes saw in Obi-Wan’s face when he held Luke or when he leaned down to nestle him in his crib. He’d brush his fingers over Luke’s face, and Anakin saw brief glimmers of fleeting happiness. He kept it mostly hidden in front of the others, even Ahsoka and Rex, with whom he was more relaxed than the Larses. But, just like that first night, his outward mask dropped in the privacy of their room, and it occasionally showed, although Anakin thought he did it unknowingly. Anakin prized those moments and the thought that Obi-Wan allowed himself to relax around him. 

*

He glanced at the tools he’d spread outside the panels, deciding they could stay where they were. It was late, and his body begged for bed. He made his way to the ramp and descended into the night air. It was cold, and his breath frosted as he made his way toward the house. He wasn’t sure of the time, but the stillness spoke of late hours. Or wee hours. 

Rex stirred from his pallet on the floor when he pushed the door open, checking the intruder and turning over after seeing Anakin. Next to him, Ahsoka slept undisturbed. He could see a small light on in the kitchen and a covered plate on the counter. He’d skipped dinner--his mom had ventured into the ship to offer, but he’d been so wrapped up in the wiring he’d decided to keep going. Fatigue pressed at him more than hunger, so he turned for his room rather than the kitchen. 

He could hear Cliegg snoring as he passed the room he shared with his mom. Owen and Beru’s room was quiet, and he heard nothing from inside his own as he approached. He eased the door open hoping not to wake either Obi-Wan or Luke. Both were asleep when he turned from closing the door. Luke lay in his crib, one thumb in his mouth, and Obi-Wan lay on his side with one arm under his head and the other outstretched toward the crib. It looked like he’d drifted off soothing Luke back to sleep. 

Anakin shucked shirt, boots, socks, and trousers and crawled behind Obi-Wan, who stirred at the motion, raising his head from his arm. 

“Anakin” he whispered, not fully awake “what time is it?”

“No idea. But, I finished the port side wiring. That’s all the big repairs done,” he replied. He lay down and spooned himself up to Obi-Wan, slipping an arm around his waist and the other under his head. 

“Tomorrow, I’ll work on the cockpit-”

“Today, you mean,” Obi-Wan countered.

“Whatever,” he replied. “Go back to sleep.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t argue, put his head back on the pillow, and Anakin felt him relax and drift off a few minutes later. He lay listening to the other two breathing, considering what he wanted to fix the next day. The cockpit needed a bit of rewiring. He’d start there. A few more days, and it’d all be done. They could go, and he’d finally, finally be getting off Tatooine. Joining a rebellion. Starting a new life. Seeing the galaxy.

In his heart, he hoped Obi-Wan would change his mind. Choose to step into whatever future they’d be flying toward on a different path--one with him and Luke--than the Jedi one he clung to. If not, he’d do his best to look after him anyway. And Luke. Anakin felt himself unwinding and drew himself closer to Obi-Wan, and, with a small sigh, slept.


End file.
